Total Drama ReCall
by Jackels
Summary: Submit your character for Total Drama Recall! A mess of drama! A lot of fights! Can't wait for more! Appliactions will end on Thursday Evening! Please make as many characters as you like! Just to let you know there will only be a handful chosen! It could be yours! Will you character rise to fame, be a devil, or fall and burn? FIRST REAL CHAPTER UP!
1. C1 The Fifty-Six Beginnings Part 1

**Ok, this is the beginning of a LONG season. So, it will take a long time to write. I will update every Saturday. (I hope). ALSO! ****If you have a picture of your character, I would LOVE IT if you sent that to me! If you have one please PM me and I will send you my email (not my real email a new one for you people!)**

"Hello!" Chris McLean says. "I have huge news about Total Drama! This season will be the biggest season…EVER! We will have fifty-five, that's right fifty-five contestant! That's right! Fifty-Five! The biggest ever! I'm going to love sending every single one of these losers home! And this season we will be at the Island! Please say hello to our first contestant… Ross!"

A boy in a blue and white shirt with kakis and glasses walk up. "Hey, all of you might know me from all the other Total Dramas!"

"Nope," Chris says. "Who were you?"

"An intern!" Ross says. "I was your slave!"

"Well, no time for that. Please welcome Lexis!" Chris says. "Our trender."

"Hey!" A girl in a white Tank Top with a big black bow printed on it and a black vest over it, ripped denim shorts with white lace on the front of the right leg and two white bows on the back pockets, white heels with spikes on the back, an owl necklace, and black bow clip in hair says.

"That's my competition?" Ross says sarcastically. "Great, another hard competitor! I'm going down."

"Hi…" Lexis says.

"Really?" Ross says. "That's all I'm going to get? A hi."

"Well, if we are going to say hello to all contestants then here is…a guy that almost everyone likes! But not in a Alejandro way is Jared!" Chris says.

"Hi… I'm Jared." A guy in a purple, black, and white button up with baggy blue jeans and red chucks also with ray ban aviators.

"We already knew that. Idiot." Ross says.

"Wow, another sarcastic guy on the show, Chris you have too many." Jared says.

"That's what I told the producers, but they signed him." Chris says. "They also brought along Kris!"

"Hey!" A boy in form fitting white button down with an unimportant brand name cardigan that is pink and black stripped. White skinny jeans, brown lace up boots.

"Sure, you say Kris, I say Kristina." Ross says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kris says.

"I don't know lady?" Ross says.

"I'm a dude!" Kris says. "Really!"

"Sure you are, pretty girl!" Ross says.

"Just back off!" Jared says. "Let's not kill each other!"

"Here is Brooke Rivers! Our next contestant!" Chris says.

"Hey!" Says a skinny girl with long red hair with purple and pink strips, wearing a maroon tight tank top, black cat eared hoodie with the hood up, black and purple tutu, pink and white plaid stockings that are a little taller than her knees, black knee high converse shoes, black and grey fingerless gloves.

"Wow, are you sure a clown didn't puke on our hair?" Ross says.

"What?" Brooke says. "Oh, no, but my dragon did this morning, his name is Ruko."

"Dragons aren't real." Lexis says.

"That's what they all say!" Brooke says.

"Prove it." Lexis says.

"Here's a picture!" Brooke says.

Brooke pulls a picture out of her pocket of a green lizard type animal that's very small.

"That's just a stupid lizard!" Kris says.

"No, not for real. This is listed under the dragon area of animals." Brooke says.

Ross looks over at Kris and makes the retarded sign.

"Please welcome Alec!" Chris says.

A boy with a black beanie, white v-neck, dark blue jeans, a Zimbo Tribal tattoo on his arm and dog tags steps off of the boat. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just joining a lame TV show." Ross says. "What about you?"

"Just listening to music." Alec says going over and standing in a corner to listen to music.

"Please welcome Derreck!" Chris says as a boy with black t-shirt, ripped baggy jeans, with chains, dog tags, and black converse shoes walks over.

"What's up! I'm really excited to be here!" Derreck says.

"Great! Now please welcome our first set of twins Jane and Lola!" Chris says.

"Hey!" Lola says. A girl with short black hair, white midriff with white long jeans and black tennis shoes.

"What's up?" Jane says. A girl with hot curves, green t-shirt, reddish-black jeans with black sneakers.

"What?" Ross says sarcastically. "We could have brought a twin!"

"You have one?" Lola says. "No way!"

"No, I don't its sarcasm." Ross says. "Idiot."

"Well, here is our next three contestants! Please welcome John, Richard, and Sammie!" Chris says.

"Hey, I'm Sammie." Says a girl with coffee hair, a baggy navy blue hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, and navy blue converse.

"Yo! I'm Richard!" Say a boy with a track hoodie, jeans, and specially made athletic sneakers.

"Hi!" Lexis says.

"Now who are you?" Richard says pointing to Jane. "Now you are too hot to be by yourself."

"Really?" Jane says. "Well, I'm not by myself. I have my sister, Lola."

"There are two of you?" Richard says. "Sweet!"

"Back off!" Jane says smacking Richard with her suitcase.

"That's going to hurt!" Says John, a boy in a t-shirt, and jeans. He jumps from behind Sammie.

Sammie turns a punches him. "Back off! Jerk! Not again!"

"You know each other?" Jared asks.

"Sadly, me, Richard, and John go to school together." Sammie says.

"Sadly?" Richard says. "That school is filled with hot chicks!"

"Here is April!" Chris says as if throwing another cat into a cat fight.

"Hey!" Says a girl in a black tank top under a off the shoulder dark purple shirt with shorts and brown platform sandals. She also wears a brown newsboy hat.

"What's up?" Brooke says. "Well duh! The sky! But other then that in the other way?"

"Weird…." Ross says.

"Shut up!" Jared says. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"Whatever, let me see, yep another hot jock that the girls love that thinks he's bad. Great!" Ross says.

"Shut up, before you make a fool out of yourself." Jared says.

"Guys, it's the first day!" Lexis says.

"Your right, I should do anything life threatening to him yet. That can come in due time." Jared says.

"Yes, I can first we need to welcome Siri!" Chris says.

"Hey!" Say a boy with black and sliver hair, A plain white t-shirt with gray skinny jeans a dark grey cardigan, left open and red converse, and head-phones around his neck.

"I think we just meet another crazy!" Ross says. "Silver hair? Piercing? Are you another Duncan? I hated him.

"Hey!" Siri says. "I am really smart I say the son of an astronomer and an astronaut! I did this because I get bored."

"Sure, more like drugs and alcohol." Ross says. "Just like Duncan."

"Ok!" Jared says. "Enough! Shut up!"

"Now please welcome our first ever gay couple! Drake and Henry!" Chris says.

"You aren't serious." Lola says. "He's hot though! Not fair!"

"Are you talking about me?" Drake says a boy with golden blonde hair, a tight blue t-shirt, and jeans.

"Well, I wonder." Lola says. "You are the only one I'm looking at!"

"Yay, he is hot!" Jane says.

"Almost a perfect ten!" Lola says.

"Why not a ten?" Drake says.

"Your gay! You won't date us!" Lola says.

"Oh, right. Sorry. That's my fault." Henry says. A boy with raven hair, black shirt with an emblem, jeans, and running shoes.

"Yep!" Lola says. "You are going down! I will win his heart!"

"Funny." Henry says as he starts to make-out with Drake.

"Really?" Chris says. "Stop! Here's Emma!"

"Hey!" Says a girl in a pink shirt, skinny jeans, and sandals.

Emma steps off of the boat but trips on the edge of the rail.

"The klutz of course." Ross says.

"Shut up!" Jared says.

"Are you ok?" Sammie says.

"Yay, I'm just a little bit, of a klutz." Emma says.

"Oh! She called herself a klutz!" Ross says.

"So what?" Kris says. "Still mean.

"Here is the four brother group!" Chris says. "The Shimazu's!

"What a group of four is going to be in?" Derreck says.

"Yep, but there will be two and two on the teams to make it fair…er." Chris says.

"Hey! I'm IeShia!" Says a Brazilian boy in royal blue shirt, matching pants, and black and gold tennis shoes.

"I'm Kazu! Says a boy in a yellow and black shirt, light brown pants, and black boots with a black bandana around his head.

"I'm Toshi!" Says a boy in a white shirt, brown pants, and black dress shoes.

"I'm Yoshi!" Says a boy in a purple long-sleeved dress shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He has a green hooded jacket over his shirt that is unzipped.

"Toshi and Yoshi, then IeShia and Kazu." Siri says. "Is that it?"

"Yep. Congrats!" Yoshi says.

"Thanks." Siri says.

"We also have… Violet Ann!" Chris says. "Our next contestant!"

"Hi, I'm Violet Ann." A girl in a overgrown sweater, dark blue pants, and dark shoes says.

Ross looks at Jared to see if he can say something, but Jared stares at him with a death stare.

"Well… I'm Brooke! Good to meet you!" Brooke says.

"Thanks." Violet Ann says as she makes her way to the back of the group.

"We also have Jason." Chris says.

"Hello, you there!" Jason points at Ross. "Get me a coffee, I think that you are an intern."

"Was a intern!" Ross says.

"Whatever coffee… now!" Jason says.

"No." Ross says.

"You can't tell someone to do something when they don't want to." Jane says.

"Really? I'm rich. Go now." Jason says.

"Not the rich card!" Brooke says.

"Yep, I'm richer than everyone here. My father is a supporter of this show, I lose, he sues and drops the money we give to this show." Jason says.

"Well, to get the show done, we also have… Ashley but she going by Fire." Chris says.

A girl with long chocolate hair steps off the boat, wearing a blue sundress, a white shawl, and yellow sandals. She has a scar that is fiery red.

"Where'd you get your nickname?" Ross asks sarcastically.

"My scar, from a fight." Fire says. "You want one to match?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Ross says.

"That's so cool!" Brooke says. "I mean your scar of course."

"Thanks. I guess." Fire says.

"Newbie coming in is… Ty!" Chris says

"What do you want McLean?" Asks a boy with a brown Mohawk, black shirt, blue shorts, and Nike shoes. He has a lizard on his shoulder.

"I think I just found my Duncan." Ross says. "Again."

"What do you want shorty?" Ty says. "A beating? Gladly."

Ty grabs Ross and throws his into the pile of suitcases.

"Yay! Go man!" Jared says. "I've wanted to do that since I got here!"

"Well, sorry I hope you don't mind… I did it for you." Ty says.

"Say hello to our other twins, Caleb and Carlie!" Chris says.

"Shut up everyone!" Caleb says. A boy in a white t-shirt, jeans and white shoes.

"Yay!" Carlie, a girl in dark blue T-shirt, leather jacket, white skinny jeans, and black boots. "Shut up! We have something to say."

"Trust me, the floor is yours." Ross says.

"Great! Me and my sister… We are going to win this game whether or not you like it or not! So have fun, losers!" Caleb says.

"If Caleb and Carlie are right then here comes out next loser… Lana!" Chris says.

"Hey!" Says a girl in Blue, black, and white plaid button-up shirt rolled up to the elbows with a white tank top underneath, ripped blue washed-out skinny jeans, blue converse High Tops, with a black knitted hat, dog tags, and headphone.

"Wow!" Jared says. "You look like a serious threat right now."

"Thanks… that's what I was going for." Lana says.

"Really?" Emma asks.

"No, this is what I always wear." Lana says.

"oh, ok. Well, here is Denni!" Chris says.

"Hey peoples!" Says a girl in a light green cameo with baggy gray sweatshirt over, washed out skinny jeans with rips down the sides, along with a pair of black ballet flats.

"Hi!" Fire says. "I'm Fire."

"Nice to meet you fire." Denni says.

"Great, she's here, and meet Fire, who is the next loser?" Carlie asks.

"Please welcome…Chase!" Chris says.

"Hi, I'm Chase, it's nice to meet all of you! I like traveling, stories, and science." A boy with long black hair, a dark cloak and black sneakers.

"Wow!" Caleb says. "Say hello to Mr. Creepy!"

"Hey!" Chase says. "I'm not creepy, I like cloaks!"

"Also this isn't a dating site, we don't care what you like!" Ross says.

"Burn!" Carlie says smiling at Ross.

"Whatever…" Chase says as he slips to the back.

"Another person here for imprisonment is… wait. Sorry! We will have to meet them next time!" Chris says. "We have ran out of time. You will meet the rest of the contestants next time on Total Drama ReCall!"

**First Chapter Everyone! I hope you like it! Also IF U HAVE A PICTURE PLEASE SEND ME A PM AND I WILL SEND U A EMAIL TO SEND IT TO!**


	2. C2 The Fifty-Six Beginning Part 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 here! This is the second part of episode 1. I have been really busy lately and haven't updated. But I am now!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama ReCall!" Chris says. "I have sent the rest of the contestants to the lodge so that they can not bother the rest. Last time you meet twenty-nine of the contestants, now you will meet the other twenty-five, and the teams, and the first elimination! Please welcome our first contestant… Edison or Panda Wang!"

A boy with charcoal choppy black hair with A thin, white t shirt that shows off the curves of his body with a loose black tie around his neck. A black Korean suit vest ,left open with black skinny jeans and black buckle combat boots.

"Hello Panda!" Chris says.

"Hi!" Panda says. "Where is every else?"

"There are twenty-nine in the lodge, and there are still about twenty-five on their way, you can stay here and wait with me for them." Chris says.

"Great." Panda says as he slips to the side.

"Please welcome…" Chris says as interrupted.

"Clarisa, Clarisa Rayburn thank you, I hope that you remember the name of the person that is going to win this game." A model like blonde girl in a strapless pink top with a small black denim jacket and white ruffled skirt, pink heels and ray bans, feather necklace says.

"Well, hello." Panda says.

"Ok, ok, you have to have better contestants than this." Clarisa says. "He is like a weird baby wimp…Really?"

"We have plenty of contestants! Just wait. Next we have Mei Mei!" Chris says.

A boy gets off the boat that has the figure of a girl, a black t shirt with a long, white and red stripped V-neck cardigan (that smells lightly of peppermint). Black skinny jeans with brown lace up boots.

"Well, hello… I'm Clarisa! I really hope that I can get to know you. Starting with are you a boy or a girl?." Clarisa says.

"Really?" Mei Mei says. "I'm a boy!"

"Oh, my bad I can't tell is it the body or the pink diamond earrings?" Clarisa says.

"Leave me alone." Mei Mei says.

"Fine, but here is…Sara!" Chris says.

"Hey! I'm Mei Mei! Nice to meet you." Mei Mei says.

"I wish I could say the same, you have to prove yourself to me, and you haven't proved yourself yet." Sara says. Sara is a brown haired girl in red t-shirt and jean capris

"Burn!" Clarisa says.

"That's no way to start either, um who are you?" Sara asks.

"I'm Clarisa. Back off or you are going to have trouble." Clarisa says.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sara asks.

"Well, a confident one here!" Clarisa says.

"Back off blonde!" Sara says.

"Shut up brunette!" Clarisa says.

"You can stand up for yourself, respect." Sara says.

"You are pretty cool too." Clarisa says.

"Please welcome…Daniel." Chris says pointing to a fit boy in a white dress shirt with loose cuffs, green skinny jeans, a grey buttoned vest, red tie and red converses

"Hey, I'm Daniel" Daniel says.

"We know that Chris just said that." Clarisa says.

"Oh so you're the witch the boat driver was talking about!" Daniel says.

"Oh he did not." Mei Mei says.

"Says the idiot boy who thinks he's going to stand up to me and win!" Clarisa says. "I own you boy!"

"Funny story!" Daniel says. "I here that you were the one Heather hand choose to be here replacement just for her enjoyment!"

***Confessionals***

Heather- Not true, but I do like her so far.

Daniel- She is not going to win this!

Clarisa- Idiot, idiot, idiot, he is going down!

***End of Confessionals***

"Wow, wow, wow!" Chris says. "Stop right there! We didn't let them choose contestants! Even if that would be awesome and we will do that next time, but we didn't."

"Shut up Chris!" Clarisa says.

"No listen to me! You are not going to treat me like crap and get away with it!" Daniel says.

"To bad! That's how I role!" Clarisa says.

"Well to bad!" Daniel says. "I am not the same people at your school! I will stand up for myself!"

"Stop!" Chris shouts. "We have to meet Feli!

A gray-ash blonde girl in A large white off the shoulder top that shows off her butterfly tattoo that has a large black star in the middle with a smaller red star next to it, a black tank top under it and blue skinny jeans, a red belt that is covered by her shirt and her red converse steps off the boat.

"Hi, how is it going?" Feli asks.

"What do you think?" Clarisa shouts.

***Confessionals***

Feli- What did I do?

Clarisa- A little over the top on that.

Mei Mei- C-O-L-D Cold.

***End of Confessionals***

"Ok, before Clarisa and Daniel can start fighting again here is…Ronnoc and Connor! Twins… somehow."

Connor is a blonde boy who wears a green shirt with a black union jack. Ronnoc is a brunette boy who wears a black t-shirt grey trousers.

"What's up ladies?" Ronnoc refers to Sara and Clarisa.

"You can look but you can't touch." Sara says with a devious smile. "Not…yet."

"Ronnoc!" Connor says. "Don't be so disgusting!"

"What are you going to do about it? Ronnoc asks.

"Um, well I'll…" Connor says.

"Nothing, that's right." Ronnoc says.

"You guys are nothing alike! How are you twins?" Mei Mei asks.

"We have no idea." Connor says.

"Everyone here is Eternity!" Chris says.

A girl with jet black hair, spaghetti strap thigh length tutu-like dress, black bet tights, black knee high combat boots steps off the boat.

Eternity just stands there looking at them.

"Well, don't just stand here!" Ronnoc says.

Eternity just stands there looking at him. She walks to the back of the group and sits without a word.

"I think we just found our creep." Clarisa says with a laugh.

"Really?" Daniel says. "That was a little too far, she might be shy."

"True, but she didn't say a thing. It was a set-up." Sara says.

"Whatever our creep if you say so is here! Next is Taelyn! Our gossip girl!" Chris says.

A short bleach blonde girl in pink spaghetti strap thigh length hot pink sundress, hart shaped sparkling belt buckle, white leggings and pale pink pumps steps off the boat.

"What's up!" Taelyn says. "Did you see the video of Justin Bieber doing pot? I was like LOL and OMG on tweeter all day."

"Oh, dear." Mei Mei says.

"And Lindsay Lohan's appearance with Jay Leno?" Taelyn says.

"Honey, why don't you go talk to Eternity about those things! I'm sure that she would be fascinated!" Clarisa says.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat! Or for Charlie Sheen… Whatever comes when I'm drunk?" Taelyn says.

Taelyn walks to the back and starts talking to Feli and Eternity.

"Well she was toooooooooo talkative." Ronnoc says.

"You know it." Sara says.

"Well, next we have… Alice!" Chris says.

"Like Oh my gosh! What's up guys?" Says a girl with strawberry hair in a braid, green sweater, white shorts, white fingerless gloves, white boots.

"Oh no!" Ronnoc says. "Do you talk much?"

"I don't know?" Alice says. "I have this thing that when I start talking I can't stop and it's really weird! Doctor's can't figure it out no matter how much money we give them, last year it was about a thousand, and this year so far it's been about double that! I really can't! Any ideas? I really hope that you have some! Who are you? What are your names? Does anyone have food?"

Clarisa looks at Sara and Sara mouths something.

"Shut up!" Clarisa says as she shoves Alice into the lake off the deck.

"No! I can't swim! Someone help!" Alice shouts.

"I'll save you! A boy in a yellow tee-shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots and hat.

The boy jumps into the water and pulls Alice out and starts mouth to mouth. Alice breaths again and looks at the boy. "Who are you?"

"That is Zach our cowboy." Chris says.

"Howdy yall!" Zach says.

Zach starts walking past everyone but stops when he's at Clarisa turns to face her and shoves her into the water. He then walks over and stands with the rest of the group.

"What was that?" Clarisa screams at him.

"You were the one that pushed her in. To make it even I shoved you into the water. Now you are even." Zach says.

"No, we would be even if Alice shoved me into the water." Clarisa says.

"Oh, that would make sense, but one problem… Alice wouldn't do that because she is now a little bit afraid of you." Zach says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- B****

Zach- That was fun

Sara- I can't believe that he did that!

Alice- He is so sweet! I can't believe that he did that! Like Oh, my, gosh! He was just like shove and then Clarisa was just all what was that for, and he was just like oh man, he was just so great!

***End of Confessionals***

"Please welcome our next contestant… Hill!" Chris says.

"What's up losers!" A girl in Blue tank top, jeans, red flats says.

"Hey! Why did you nickname yourself Hill?" Alice says. "Is that because you love hills? Or just because? Or because your favorite flower is the hillside flower? Or, is it because you have a grandmother who was named Hill?"

"Wow you talk a lot!" Hill says. "It's just because."

"Oh, ok, great!" Alice says. "So, what's up?" Not the sky of course but like what have you been doing? No no, more like…"

"Listen, Alice, I know that you have a medical condition that makes you talk, but, please stop." Chris says. "It's really annoying."

"You can say that again." Sara says.

"Whatever, I need to take a nap, see you losers later." Hill says as she walks away to the campground.

"I think that we just found our Duncan." Daniel says. "They are fitting right with the past contestants."

***Confessionals***

Duncan- Was I really like that?

Courtney- A perfect Duncan

Hill- Can't wait to beat all these losers and take my money and leave.

Daniel- I wonder who I am out of the original cast?

***End of Confessionals***

"Everyone please welcome Denni!" Chris says.

A girl with black hair with purple tips, a light green cameo with baggy gray sweatshirt over, washed out skinny jeans with rips down the sides, along with a pair of black ballet flats steps off the boat.

"Hey." Denni says. "I hope that we can all be friends!"

"Too late, Clarisa, Sara, and Ronnoc already threw that away." Daniel says.

"Great!" Denni says.

"What?" Daniel says.

"Uh?" Denni says.

"I'm lost…" Clarisa says.

"What is going on?" Sara asks.

"Away from the weirdness, here is Ariel!" Chris says. "Not a mermaid!"

"Hey!" Says a girl with light blue hair, a loose white T-Shirt with [SHIPPING,IT'S ANYTHING BUT A GAME] printed in bold Italics on the front over a long sleeved, rainbow stripped shirt, blue denim shorts that end about mid thigh, knee high rainbow socks and specially made shoes made by her brothers that, at a touch of a button, skates pop out from beneath them, she also has a pair of goggles on her head with built in headphones. These goggles have the activating button to her skates on the side.

"Well, hello goggles." Clarisa says.

"B****" Feli whispers.

"Or should I say the little mermaid, shouldn't your hair be red, and not blue?" Sara says.

"No, I like blue better." Ariel says.

***Confessionals***

Ariel- I really hope that I can find a friend here.

Clarisa- Really? Blue hair? Where are they finding these people?

Feli- Clarisa….Not nice. More like ice.

***End of Confessionals***

"Our next contestant is Matthew our music freak!" Chris says as a skinny black haired boy wearing a white-shirt with black stripes, and dark-gray slacks, with white tennis-shoes.

Matthew walks off the boat with a MP3 in his ears waves to everyone and sits on his suitcases on the side of the dock.

"Ok," Chris says. "Just to sum it up, Matthew is obsessed with music, so he got shipped her by his parents to try me meet friends and find new interests."

"Yea, that helps since he doesn't talk." Taelyn says. "He is going to be a great musician, he is a young person obsessed with music. If he is any good at all, he will get fame from the show."

"Ok, since he won't talk we can move on to our next contestant… that is V." Chris says.

"Wait what is the person's name?" Zach asks.

"It's V, short for Vega." A black haired girl wearing a black loose fitted mini dress with baggy sleeves stopping underneath the elbows, large smooth, violet bracelets on each wrist, black fingerless gloves, black booties, and a black fedora; black lipstick; violet colored thigh high socks says.

"Well, that's a nice name." Zach says.

"Really? You only changed to V, it should be Gothic V at least." Sara says.

"Oh, let me guess an only child who is very independent?" V asks.

"What told you?" Sara asks.

"The fast to return comment means that you get what you want, and the mean comment makes me know that you try to show yourself showing that you are independent." V says.

"Oh, I didn't know I was so easy to read." Sara says.

"Open book." V smiles.

***Confessionals***

Sara- Who does she think she is?

V- She already thinks she's running the game, wrong.

Zach- I felt tension and respect from both, another weird relationship on the show

***End of Confessionals***

"Next is Pablo!" Chris says.

A very skin and bones boy wearing a plain Dark-Brown T-Shirt, with a rip where the left-sleeve should be, also wears black-jean shorts, and two different shoes: One is brown, the other is gray steps off the boat.

"You do know that you have a cut sleeve and two different shoes… Right?" Feli asks.

"Yea, I grew up in a bad spot. Not much clothing, I take what I can get." Pablo says in a Brazilian accent.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you." Feli says.

"I wish I could say that, but I think that he's homeless!" Clarisa says.

"I'm not homeless, I have a home." Pablo says.

"Wait!" Daniel says. "Are you Brazilian?"

"Yea, born and raised, I have learned English as a second language." Pablo says.

"That's awesome!" Feli says. "I want to learn another language!"

"Maybe I can teach you a little." Pablo says.

"Maybe." Feli says.

"Well, our next contestant is Echo!" Chris says.

A girl with curly brown hair in ponytail with side bangs, wearing a white v-neck, grey-wash ripped jeans, black cardigan, black converse, with a necklace with a sliver globe on it presents herself.

"Hey!" Echo says. "Nice to meet you all."

"What's up?" Daniel says.

"Well, I just got back from India a few days ago." Echo says.

"India?" Clarisa says. "Really? I think she's lying."

"Really now?" Echo says. "Then how do I have this." She pulls out an Indian robe.

"No way!" Feli says. "That's so cool! Where else have you been?"

"I've been al over the world, my parents are international aid workers." Echo says.

"That's so cool!" Daniel says.

"We have all met the girl most likely with AIDs can we move on?" Clarisa asks.

Everyone stares at her with open mouths.

"That was cold." Chris says.

"I have to say, I agree with Chris. Sorry Clarisa." Sara says. "That was just a little too far, ok, way too far."

"It was just a joke." Clarisa says.

"But it wasn't funny, just mean." Daniel says.

***Confessionals***

Echo- That was too far, way to far.

Clarisa- It was a joke, get over it.

Daniel- What was that.

Sara- Too far.

Feli- Cold Clarisa.

***End of Confessionals***

"Let's clear the air and meet Reece." Chris says.

A girl with brown with white tips, thick frizzy unruly hair tied back with a blue baseball hat, a blue baseball jersey, white short shorts, blue cleats and white knee high stockings.  
"Wow, looks like the winners are already showing!" Reece says. "I'm just going to say that him and him are going to make it far. They are built and that matters big in the end."

"But it's not everything." Mei Mei says.

"Ok, it's not everything, but think. Most challenges are physical. It matters." Reece says.

"So you think that I'm not going to win?" Pablo says.

"No, I really don't think that you have a chance at winning." Reece says.

"What about Cameron from season four?" Feli asks.

"He made himself a muscle suit, still a way to have a physical way to win." Reece says. "So, if you can make a suit of armor out of radioactive material be my guest, then I will think that you have a chance to win."

"Ok, ok." Pablo says.

"But since you look just homeless and most likely from a bad place, not a good chance unless you cheat, in which you might cheat." Reece says.

"I'm not going to cheat, I'm not Blaineley, DJ, and Harold!" Pablo says.

"Ok, whatever." Reece says.

"Next contestant is Jerome!" Chris says.

A somewhat muscular guy wearing a fedora, a black sports-jacket over a light-gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots gets off the next boat.

"What's up guys?" Jerome asks.

"You do know that fedora's aren't in style right?" Alice says. "I really don't like that."

"Oh well, live with it." Jerome says.

"What's with the scar under your eye?" Mei Mei asks.

"I was in a knife duel because a bully was being mean to my friend." Jerome says.

"Oh, nice, I guess." Mei Mei says.

"Thanks, I think." Jerome says.

"Well, Jerome is settled so here is Jen!" Chris says.

"Hello, I'm Jen Alkin." A girl with brown hair, a dark gray tee shirt tucked in, a thin brown belt on her black skinny jeans with dark blue converse says.

"Hi nice to meet you!" V says. "I guess."

"Ok, well, I hope that I can get acquainted with all by the time this is over." Jen says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- Who says acquainted?

Jen- I'm a very mature person, I try to be professional.

Reece- These people look like babies.

***End of Confessionals***

"Let's meet Ben, our riddler." Chris says.

A boy with sliver hair, A black t shirt with a white question mark in the middle, black jeans and white sneakers. He has a detective's shawl and matching deerstalker he'll wear when he's messing about or joking with his friends.

"Our riddler?" Sara asks.

"Yep, rhythm all the time, not for a dime." Ben says.

"I have a great idea!" Clarisa says. "Go listen to music with Matthew, those have rhythms."

"Ok, ok, ok!" Ben says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- I hate rhythms, they are annoying all the way, he needs to go.

Matthew- Who was that?

***End of Confessionals***

"Let's meet Maddie!" Chris says.

"Hey, I'm Maddie!" Say a girl with mocha hair with purple streaks, ripped jean short shorts, white tube top with a silver flower design on true center of it, low cut black boots, charm bracelet with many charms on it a necklace with a diamond covered heart, small diamond hoop earrings.

"That's a British accent!" Echo says. "I was there for three months! It was great!"

"No way!" Maddie says. "Wasn't it like the best place in the world."

"Well, I've been to a lot of places. I have to say a waterfall in Asia was the most beautiful."

"Oh, well, ok." Maddie says.

"Let's meet Cam!" Chris says.

A boy with really dirty brown hair, a plain red t-shirt with his last name on the back, it's slightly form-fitted, normal jean pants with the bottom a little tattered from being stepped on, a pair of black vans walks off the boat.

"What's up people?" Cam says.

"Nothing really, just waiting for the rest of the people not, I'm getting tired." Sara says. "I mean I'm really tired of standing here."

"Hey!" Cam says. "I just got here; please let's make my arrival more pleasant."

"Sorry, if you have been here as long as I have then you will understand." Sara says. "Mostly in these shoes."

"Well, we only have one more person to introduce, please welcome Deylanie." Chris says.

"Hey what's up?" Says a girl with black hair, A green crop top with black waist high shorts, and a leather jacket, she also has high top converse. She also wears a bandana in the head band style.

"Congrats!" Sara says. "We have meet the final contestant that we have needed now can we please sit down?"

"Sure everyone to the lodge to meet the other contestants!" Chris says.

"There are more?" Mei Mei says. "Yea, only like twenty-nine."

***Confessionals***

Mei Mei- Really? More contestants.

Carlie- Time to face the thunder.

Ross- Who else is here?

Deylanie- Can't wait for more!

***At Lodge***

"Welcome to the next season of Total Drama, Total Drama ReCall!" Chris says. "This season we will have fifty-five contestants! I will not introduce you to each other! There is too many for that. The rules are the same as other seasons. Now for the teams, this season because of the name, ReCall, we will be using past team names. So starting with season one. On the Screaming Gophers are Sara, Sammie, Taelyn, Lexis, Jen, Feli, Denni, Ariel, Lola, Deylanie, Hill, Kazu, Yoshi, Richard, Alec, Jerome, Jared, Caleb, Panda, Ronnoc, Drake, Ben, Daniel, Ross, Ty, Echo, and Lana. You are the Screaming Gophers! Good luck, you will need it! Next we have the Killer Bass! That's everyone else, Brooke, Alice, Fire, Reece, Jane, V, Maddie, Violet-Ann, Eternity, April, Carlie, Clarisa, Toshi, Emma, IeShia, John, Jason, Connor, Zach, Henry, Matthew, Siri, Mei Mei, Chase, Cam, Derreck, Kris, and Pablo! You are now the Killer Bass."

"The teams are huge!" Lola says. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, all will be revealed soon enough." Chris says. "Now before you even unpack, I want all of you to have a team meeting and choose three people to go home tonight!"

"What?" Fire says. "You are going to make us send six people home tonight?"

"You are loosing choosing time…" Chris says.

***Screaming Gophers***

"We need to choose who goes home, anyone don't care about winning?" Says Ariel. "Of course not."

"Well, I think that Sara was really mean to people when I got here." Feli says.

"And Ross was really mean in the first group that got here." Jared says.

"Oh, and Ronnoc was mean in the second!" Taelyn says.

"That's three." Ty says.

"Wait!" Sara says. "I can help the team! I'm really good with strategy! Vote out the people that it's obvious that they won't help the team!"

"Like who?" Drake says.

"Like… Ben he's skinny and like not very good at physical, and he's not the smartest person here." Sara says.

"Let's all just vote for who we want to." Echo says.

***Confessionals***

Ross- Many of us are in a one time alliance to vote Sammie and Richard out. If they know each other, and they hate each other, it might not be good.

Jared- Ross has to go.

Richard- Sammie is a goner. I have many people promising me that.

Sammie- Richard is leaving tonight, I have many people telling me that.

***Killer Bass***

"We need to choose to be strategic or just because." Jared says.

"What do you mean?" Brooke says.

"Well, if we want to be smart we would vote people out that would make it easier for us to win, not distracted. But just because, it would be because we don't like the person." Jared says. "We all most likely know who we are already voting for, so, just good luck."

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- Alice, I hate her, she never stops talking!

Brooke- I don't really know! I miss my dragon.

John- So glad that I don't have Richard AND Sammie on my team, that would be horrible!

***Screaming Gophers Elimination***

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony… and your last for three of you." Chris says. "Tonight we will use the same as we did in season one, marshmallows, if you get a marshmallow then you are safe and you can go and unpack. If you don't get a marshmallow then you must immediately leave and return to the Dock of Shame. You are safe if I call your name…Echo, Panda, Caleb, Jared, Jerome, Yoshi, Taelyn, Jen, Denni. Also safe is Deylanie, Hill, Kazu, Daniel, Drake, Alec, Ariel, Ben, Ty, Lana, and Lexis. If you are still here, then you have a vote. Safe is Feli, Lola, and Lola. If you are still here, you are in the bottom four, only one of you will stay."

"Just save me and let me go unpack I want a good bed." Ross says.

"What makes you think that you are safe?" Sammie says.

"I don't know, I just know I'm safe." Ross says.

"That's what that was!" Ronnoc says. "You were talking in a hush tone with some of the others! You were going to vote us off!"

"How did you know?" Ross says.

"The final person safe for the Screaming Gophers is Ross." Chris says. "I'm sorry Sammie, Richard, and Ronnoc. You are all eliminated and you can never come back. Never! Please return to the dock of shame and wait for the Killer Bass eliminated contestants."

***Confessionals***

Sammie- I can't believe this! I did nothing to these people! Why am I going home?

Richard- Did I do something, no I was just a I don't know who to vote for vote, they just went with what someone said. I wonder who wanted me gone.

Ronnoc- I can't believe that Connor is going to beat me!

Sara- Yes! Yes! Yes!

Ross- Too close.

Jared- So close! So close!

***Killer Bass Elimination***

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony… and your last for three of you." Chris says. "Tonight we will use the same as we did in season one, marshmallows, if you get a marshmallow then you are safe and you can go and unpack. If you don't get a marshmallow then you must immediately leave and return to the Dock of Shame. You are safe if I call your name… Brooke, Alice, Fire, Reece, Jane, V, Maddie, Violet-Ann, Eternity, April, Carlie, Toshi, IeShia, Jason, Connor, Zach, Chase, Cam, and Pablo. If I have not called your name then you have gained a vote. If I call your name you are safe, Siri, MeiMei, Derreck, and Kris. We also have John. If you are still here then you are in the bottom four for your team. The final person safe for the Killer Bass is Clarisa!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Clarisa says. "I made it! I'm safe! Another time for me!"

"What did I do?" Henry asks.

"People were afraid of your gayness." Matthew says. "I was out because all I do is listen to music, and Emma because she's a klutz."

"Yea, true. They had good reasons to vote us out." Emma says.

"Wait…Does that mean Drake is out too?" Henry asks.

"Sorry, Drake didn't get any votes." Chris says. "It was Sammie, Richard, and Ronnoc who are out."

***Confessionals***

Drake- I'll see you in the bedroom when I get home Henry!

Brooke- Safe!

Violet-Ann- We have a group of random people of my team.

***Dock***

Sammie, Richard, Ronnoc, Henry, Matthew, and Emma all step on the boat for the drive to Playa Da Losers.

"We are down six from fifty-five! We have fourty-nine contestants left! This is a huge cast! I can't wait to see what happens next! You can too! Just stay tuned to find out! On Total Drama ReCall!"

**Votes:**

**Killer Bass:**

**Siri-1**

**Derreck-1**

**Kris-1**

**MeiMei-1**

**John-2**

**Clarisa-4**

**Emma-5 (Out)**

**Matthew-5 (Out)**

**Henry-7 (Out)**

**Screaming Gophers:**

**Feli-1**

**Lola-1**

**Sara-2**

**Ross-4**

**Ronnoc-5 (Out)**

**Richard-6 (Out)**

**Sammie-8 (Out)**

**PLACEMENT:**

**55****th****- Sammie Johnston, from RainbowCloudArt**

**54****th****- Henry Manor, from Sexxy Malfoy**

**53****rd****- Richard Brown, from RainbowCloudArt**

**52****nd****- Ronnoc Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**51****st****- Matthew Mitchell, from Helmet798**

**50****th****- Emma Sorensen, from zoopzoop**

**Alec Khan, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Alice Jones, from Yonna9queen**

**April Rios, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Ariel Fay, from Tofu Baby**

**Ben Tickerling, from Tofu Baby**

**Brooke Rivers, from ScreamingSilent1944**

**Caleb Matthews, from mouse80**

**Cam Daniels, from DemiGodLover**

**Carlie Matthews, from mouse80**

**Chase Clark, from LuckyLaptops**

**Clarisa Rayburn, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Connor Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**Daniel Vladimirescu, from TheOsbidianHero**

**Denni Lexington, from DemiGodLover**

**Derreck Olson, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Deylanie Valenzia, from Coderrafan4**

**Drake Montgomery, from SexxyMalfoy**

**Echo Crawford, from mouse80**

**Eternity Bloom, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Feli Hime, from ****Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Fire Redwood, from dramageek3**

**Hill James, from Unknown Cupcake**

**IeShia Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jane Ming, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jared Ashby, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Jason Sandow, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Jen Alkin, from FunnyBunny789**

**Jerome Smith, from Helmet798**

**John Clark, from RainbowCloudArt**

**Kazu Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Kris Furr, from Tofu Baby**

**Lana Wulf, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lexis Flores, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lola Ming, from ****Kunnaki**

**Maddie Bennent, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Mei Mei Xiang, from Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Pablo Barata, from Helmet798**

**Panda Wang, from Tofu Baby**

**Reece Larson, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Ross Shay, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Sara Simi, from DxCfanlover**

**Siri Fallon, from Tofu Baby**

**Taelyn Moore, from Lorelee13**

**Toshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Ty Williams, from dramageek3**

**V Valentine, from ****Kirei-Tsuki**

**Violet-Ann Marcus, from Queen of the Type Writers**

**Yoshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Zach Smith, from zquest**

**Ok, I got started! I really hope that you like Chapter 2! I'm sorry DxCfanlover, I had to change Sara. And I can't wait for you guys to read this! I love the idea I get from you guys! Thanks a lot!**

**~Jackels~**


	3. C3 Black Doom

**Hey! This is the newest chapter! The third real chapter! Can't wait for you to see it!**

"Welcome to the new episode of Total Drama ReCall!" Chris says. "Last time you meet the last of the fifty-five contestant. The challenge was to just send home three of the people on your team. The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass sent home Sammie, Henry, Richard, Ronnoc, Matthew, and Emma. What could happen next on Total Drama ReCall!"

***Confessionals***

Connor- I can't believe this! I have really beat Ronnoc at this! I win! We had a bet that the person to last the longest will get a hundred dollars!

Brooke- I miss my dragon.

Clarisa- If I am to stay, I must get a alliance with a lot of people on my team, this will be hard.

***At the Challenge***

"Right now we are going to say, the team that loses will have to send two people home." Chris says. "We are only allowed to have twenty-six episodes a season, but I am still going to try to get more."

"What's the challenge?" Ross says.

"You will have to Redo the dodge ball challenge, but this time it's special… You will be in a big arena, and you can go past the line. Your team will have to hit every since one of the other teams contestants. Are you ready? Go! Into the arena! The balls are at your teams base. Also if you take the other teams base, you win!" Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- I don't know who to team up with on my team! They are all so, unworthy. I've been thinking about Carlie and Kris though, they might make a great start.

Carlie- Clarisa thinks she's going to run the game, I want to be by her side.

Taelyn- Let's do this! Did you hear about Boston! How sad, I was cry when I was writing my blog about it!

***Killer Bass Base***

"Ok! We need to split into three groups!" Connor says. "One group to stay at base, another to guard the line, and another to attack the Gopher's base. Now split!"

Group One was Brooke, Reece, Maddie, April, Toshi, Jason, Siri, Cam, and Pablo. They will guard the base. Group Two was Alice, Jane, Violet-Ann, Carile, IeShia, Connor, MeiMei, and Derreck. They will guard the line. Group Three was Fire, V, Eternity, Clarisa, John, Zach, Chase, and Kris. They will attack the other groups base.

"Group three head out!" Kris says.

***Confessionals***

Kris- We all know who is next to go out, Eternity, she is always so quiet and alone, she might not be a threat, but she is scary.

Clarisa- Looks like Carlie will have to wait, I'll go for John, Chase, and… Fire.

***Screaming Gophers Base***

"Ok, everyone just defend don't try to take their base or we will die trying!" Hill says. "I have tried breaking into jail plenty of times, but, it was easier to defend when they came to me."

"That might not make since… but ok." Sara says. "Do what she said."

***Killer Bass Group Three***

They had been jogging for fifteen minutes and had lost Eternity.

"Ok, if you don't want to cross we understand." Clarisa says. "But we are going to make you anyway. Cross now!"

When everyone cross there is Lexis, Echo, Jared, Jerome, and Daniel.

"Fire!" Jared says.

Group Three tried to hid but couldn't, as soon as Chase was hit the part of the arena he was on fell down into a dark area.

"What happened to him?" Clarisa asks Kris.

"I have no clue, but it will happen to all of us one at a time." Kris says.

"Look out Zach!" Fire says as she jumps in front of a ball to save him.

"Fire!" Zach says. "You saved me!"

"Win for me!" Fire says just as the ground fell.

***Killer Bass Group Two***

"Finally we made it to the line!" Carlie says. "I thought my feet we going to fall off!"

"Look! Group Three is having trouble! They have lost a few people!" Alice says just as V and Kris are hit.

"Then we will go and help them, they are on the line! Alice and I will stay here and watch this side. You guys go!" Connor says.

The all run across getting Jerome, Echo, and Daniel. Jared and Lexis retreated.

"Thanks guys, we needed it." John says.

"They just showed up at the right time." Clarisa says.

"Really?" John says. "But you really did save us."

"Shouldn't you guys get going?" Jane asks. "I want to get this challenge over with."

"Right. Alright who's left? Clarisa asks. "Me, John, Zach, and possibly Eternity."

"What do you mean by possibly?" Jane asks.

"Well, she just ran off in the run here. Let's let us take one of you and then you go look for her." Clarisa says.

"Ok, um…MeiMei you go with them and try to capture the fort." Jane says.

"Kk, Let's win yall!" MeiMei says.

***Killer Bass Group Three***

"Ok, stop!" Clarisa says. "I want an alliance and I want you four and Carlie."

"Why us?" Zach says.

"Because I need people on my side to stay." Clarisa says. "If you stay with me, then I will have your backs in the entire thing, even if you don't have mine."

"No one really likes you." MeiMei says.

"But, if I have you, then we can turn them against others. Like Eternity, she can easily be a replacement eliminator." Clarisa says.

"What if we say no?" John asks.

"Then we can get rid of you." Clarisa says.

"Well, I'm in." MeiMei says. "But it feels like Heather from season one…"

"Me too," John says. "Me wanting to stay is more then me wanting to kill you."

"Sure, why not." Zach says.

***Screaming Gophers***

Caleb, Sara, Hill, Kazu, Lexis, Alec, and Ross are all talking.

"We need someone to attack or we won't get anywhere!" Sara says. "I say that we go and attack, the others are holding out just fine!"

"I'm in!" Hill says. "It's just not right for us to just sit here and wait."

"Really?" Lexis says. "You want to take that big of a risk… I'm in."

"I'm going…" Ross says.

Slowly everyone agrees and they slowly leave towards the other team's side.

***Killer Bass Group Three***

They are slowly walking towards the other camp when they see the attackers for the other team.

"Look!" John says. "The other team is just now sending people! It's perfect! We can just attack and get them right now!"

"Let's go!" MeiMei says.

Before anything could happen Clarisa grabbed Zach and pulled him away from the others running away from them.

"Get them!" John says.

John hits Lexis and she falls into the ground. MeiMei is hit by Hill.

"Take that!" Hill says. "That's what you get!"

John looks around for Clarisa and Zach but see that they are gone. The other team's attackers start to chase him. He stops for breath at a rock, he turns to see he's surrounded. They pelt him with a mountain of balls, sending him into the ground.

***Screaming Gophers Attackers***

"We need to hurry! We already have John and MeiMei gone! They had Clarisa and Zach with them! They can't be far!" Caleb says.

"Wait!" Sara says. "They are heading to the camp. That's not our job, our job is to attack. Let's keep going!"

"We need to go faster! There team will think that there is something wrong because there players are not back yet with our flag." Ross says.

***Killer Bass Group Three***

"What are you doing?" Zach asks. "We were going to attack!"

"Yea, we would totally win with four people going against seven!" Clarisa says. "We would have been killed!"

"But, we could have helped! We had a chance!" Zach says.

"We have to get it our own way!" Clarisa says.

***Confessionals***

John- Clarisa and Zach ran off before we even started!

Clarisa- Can't he see how I helped him?

Zach- Witch.

MeiMei- What happened?

***Screaming Gophers Attackers***

"This is the line huh?" Alec says. "Not much." He says looking at the red painted line on the ground."

"He didn't say it would be much, but we still have to keep walking!" Sara says.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Kazu says. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

The group walks ahead and leaves. When Kazu goes to one of the trees, out of no where the tree throws a ball at him.

"What?" Kazu says. He gets sucked into the ground.

***Killer Bass Group Two***

"Look!" IeShia says. "There are Sara, Ross, Caleb, and a few others!"

"Ok!" Carlie whispers. "On my three, we will throw them. One, Two, Three!"

They throw the balls, but with only Sara hit and sucked into the ground.

"Where did they…" Alice says.

They turn around to see Ross, Caleb, Hill, and Alec right behind them hitting all of them.

"No!" Carlie shouts. "Help!" She screams as she is sucked into the ground.

***Confessionals***

Carlie- The old bait and kill.

Connor- We are idiots, right into the trap.

Hill- Haha! Using Sara as bait was great!

***Screaming Gophers Defenders***

Feli, Lola, and Drake are standing in a corner together waiting.

"Where are Sara and Caleb?" Lola says. "And Ross! Like half the team is missing!"

"We should go look for them!" Feli says.

"But I think that they went to the others base." Drake says.

"Well, so will we." Feli says.

***Killer Bass: Eternity***

Eternity was walking with the group when she is last and gets left. She's lost. For hours she's just walking around, until, she gets hit in the head with a dodge ball by Feli. She gets sucked into the ground.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- Where did she go?

Zach- She's a loner. Doesn't talk. She's weird.

***Screaming Gophers Defenders***

"Listen up people!" Jared says. "He said that if we can take there base then we can win. Well, we have enough people that we can have like four stay here and the others go and attack. Who's with me?"

"Let's go!" Lana says.

"I think that I will stay here." Jen says. "Ariel, Denni, Ty, and I can stay."

"Ok!" Jared says. "Thanks for volunteering! Let's go!"

***Confessionals***

Jared- I knew that if we lose, then I would go home because I said the idea, but I can just get them to get rid of Ross or Sara.

***Killer Bass Group One***

"We have been waiting here for ages!" Brooke says. "It doesn't take this long for my dragon to fly around the world!"

"Wait!" Cam says. "I see someone!"

Everyone comes to see and listen.

"I see… Oh no. I see like the entire Screaming Gophers team coming running at us!" Cam says.

"What?" Reece says. "Where is the rest of our team?"

"I don't know, but we need to attack!" Siri says.

The teams meet head on. Everyone from the Killer Bass is sucked into the ground with the Screaming Gophers taking over the base, winning the challenge. Everyone is sucked into the ground.

***At the Lodge***

"Congrats to the Screaming Gophers for winning Immunity!" Chris says. "I'm sorry for the Killer Bass, you will be sending two of your teammates home tonight, pick your favorites! I'll see you tonight."

***Confessionals***

Jared- And because of my brilliant idea, I will be safe for a while.

Brooke- Crap.

Clarisa- Not my fault! But my alliance is totally voting Eternity.

***At the Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome Killer Bass to your first real elimination ceremony." Chris says. "Two of you will leave tonight and those people are not Alice, Fire, Reece, Jane, V, Maddie, Violet-Ann, April, Toshi, IeShia, John, Connor, Zach, Siri, Chase, Cam, Derreck, and Pablo, you are all safe with no votes."

"Wow, no votes!" Fire says, "What a relief!"

"Safe with one vote are MeiMei and Kris." Chris says.

"Wow, just one!" Kris says. "Great! Only one hater!"

"Safe with two is Clarisa." Chris says.

"I thought that at least one person would still be a hater and vote for me. I just knew it.

"This means that Jason…. Eternity. You two have been voted off the Island. I ask you to go to the Dock of Shame, get on the boat of losers, and leave this Island and never return!"

***Confessionals***

Jason- Just afraid.

Clarisa- I knew that would happen. It was me or Jason.

***Dock***

Eternity and Jason step onto the boat.

"This won't be the last of me!" Jason says.

Eternity just stands there like a doll.

"That's all for this episode of Total Drama ReCall!" I'll see you next time!" Chris says.

**Votes:**

**MeiMei-1**

**Kris-1**

**Clarisa-2**

**Jason-5 (Out)**

**Eternity-14 (Out)**

**55****th****- Sammie Johnston, from RainbowCloudArt**

**54****th****- Henry Manor, from Sexxy Malfoy**

**53****rd****- Richard Brown, from RainbowCloudArt**

**52****nd****- Ronnoc Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**51****st****- Matthew Mitchell, from Helmet798**

**50****th****- Emma Sorensen, from zoopzoop **

**49****th****- Eternity Bloom, from SilentScreaming1944**

**48****th****- Jason Sandow, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Alec Khan, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Alice Jones, from Yonna9queen**

**April Rios, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Ariel Fay, from Tofu Baby**

**Ben Tickerling, from Tofu Baby**

**Brooke Rivers, from ScreamingSilent1944**

**Caleb Matthews, from mouse80**

**Cam Daniels, from DemiGodLover**

**Carlie Matthews, from mouse80**

**Chase Clark, from LuckyLaptops**

**Clarisa Rayburn, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Connor Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**Daniel Vladimirescu, from TheOsbidianHero**

**Denni Lexington, from DemiGodLover**

**Derreck Olson, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Deylanie Valenzia, from Coderrafan4**

**Drake Montgomery, from SexxyMalfoy**

**Echo Crawford, from mouse80**

**Feli Hime, from ****Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Fire Redwood, from dramageek3**

**Hill James, from Unknown Cupcake**

**IeShia Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jane Ming, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jared Ashby, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Jen Alkin, from FunnyBunny789**

**Jerome Smith, from Helmet798**

**John Clark, from RainbowCloudArt**

**Kazu Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Kris Furr, from Tofu Baby**

**Lana Wulf, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lexis Flores, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lola Ming, from ****Kunnaki**

**Maddie Bennent, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Mei Mei Xiang, from Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Pablo Barata, from Helmet798**

**Panda Wang, from Tofu Baby**

**Reece Larson, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Ross Shay, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Sara Simi, from DxCfanlover**

**Siri Fallon, from Tofu Baby**

**Taelyn Moore, from Lorelee13**

**Toshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Ty Williams, from dramageek3**

**V Valentine, from ****Kirei-Tsuki**

**Violet-Ann Marcus, from Queen of the Type Writers**

**Yoshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Zach Smith, from zquest**

Hope that you liked this VERY overdue chapter. The next one will be out sooner. My internet has been out like CRAZY. And my TV is about to leave, I'll have more time.

I'm sorry to SilentScreaming1944 and Goddess of Macabre that your characters are gone. Loving this so far!

~Jackels~

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**I have interns, should I use them?**

**Should I have an Aftermath?**

**Should I have guest appearances with the former contestants?**

**STORIES TO LOOK AT:**

Total Drama Ocean

Total Drama: Viewers Decide

Total Drama reBoot


	4. C4 Lost

**Hey! This is going to be the NEWEST chapter. I know that the Talent challenge is next, but I want to do challenges from different seasons, so I had decided to go to the Fear Factor challenge! (my second favorite Total Drama Island challenge) So here it is:**

**(enjoy)**

"Welcome to Total Drama ReCall!" Chris says. "Last time we had alliance formed! Clarisa talked to a few people being MeiMei, Zach, John, and she wants to add Carlie to the group. We are down to our final forty-seven contestants! What could happen next on Total Drama ReCall?"

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- Can you be serious? This place is getting worse! I can hear Taelyn talking to the other team! We aren't even in the same cabin!

Ross- I have a feeling that I need to stay low, but I have another thing that's telling me to go and rock! I know this place like I know the back of my hand! I've been a intern, I know how to mess with Chris!

Hill- I have almost punched Lola, Taelyn, Clarisa, Sara, and Jen. I am not going to be fan favorite.

***In Killer Bass Girl Cabin***

Alice, April, Fire, and V are in the cabin avoiding the heat, and Hill.

"We should go exploring in the forest!" Alice says. "That would be so much fun!"

"Or not." Fire says. "We have a challenge soon ginger."

"Oh!" Alice says. "Right! I forgot!"

"Just like you forgot what day it was yesterday?" V asks.

"Yea!" Alice says.

"I have been thinking." V says. "We all don't have an alliance it's obvious. People wouldn't think that we would be in one though. It's me, a monster, Alice, the forgetful, Fire, people think your bi-polar, and April, the neutral."

"Yea!" Fire says. "They wouldn't think that we are together! We are totally different!"

"Well, are you in?" V asks.

All slowly agree.

"Great!" V says. "We have to go after Brooke next."

"What?" Alice says. "But Brooke is nice! And her dragon is really cute!"

"She is holding something out." V says. "She not telling us something, she's hiding something, she needs to go. But we can decide who to go when we come to that."

***In Screaming Gopher Boy Cabin***

Jared, Daniel, Pablo, Jerome, Alec, and Ty are there. Talking about girls, cars, and then…

Daniel is sitting on his bed practicing a magic trick with a bunny, Jared is putting some wall art up on the wall, Pablo is War with Jerome, Alec is just watching and talking with them, Ty is straightening his brown mow hawk.

"What about an alliance?" Jerome asks.

"What?" Daniel asks putting down his bunny.

"Yea. Us six could run the town if we wanted to." Jerome says. "Tie! I win!"

"What?" Jared asks.

"Oh! Sorry, I just won War. And do you guys want a alliance?" Jerome asks.

"I'm in!" Pablo says with Alec nodding.

"Sure," Daniel says.

"I will but! We must not hurt anyone! We can't be like Heather in season one." Jared says.

"Deal!" Jerome says. "No hurting people like Heather did."

***Confessionals***

Jared- An alliance! That's a good start.

V- We are going all the way. I don't care what I have to do. I will be Heather if I have to.

Alice- Poor Brooke.

Jerome- No hurting? Are you kidding! How do you think you are going to win this game?

***At Lodge***

"Today challenge is special." Chris says. "It's …. The night in the woods."

"Great!" Alice says. "We can finally go exploring."

"Whatever!" Chris says. "Here are your maps. First team back tomorrow will win. Screaming Gophers you guys go to the east. Killer Bass you go to the west. Go! Challenge starts now!"

***Screaming Gophers***

Jen, Ariel, Feli, and Denni are walking in the back.

"We need an alliance!" Denni says.

"I totally agree!" Feli says. "I wasn't going to ask though. We all have a good chance at staying so I didn't worry about it."

"I'm in." Ariel says.

"I think that's appropriate." Jen says. "I'm in agency to the alliance."

***Confessionals***

Denni- An alliance! YAY!

Ariel- I didn't think that it was time for the alliance time of the game, there are so many people still here.

***Killer Bass***

"Will someone carry me?" Clarisa asks. "My feet feel like rocks."

"Clarisa, we all need to carry our own weight!" Cam says. "We have to keep going for another mile."

"Well, I'm going to take a minute break, you can go without me." Clarisa says.

"Will someone stay with her?" Kris asks.

"I will, I guess…" Carlie says.

"Me too!" Brooke says.

"Ok! Great girls!" Kris says. "Take a little break then you can catch up."

"See you in a bit." Clarisa says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- As if I was going to let Brooke stay with me and Carlie. I want Carlie in an alliance and if Brooke is there, then I can't talk about having one.

Brooke- I was really having fun with Carlie and Clarisa!

Carlie- Clarisa kept acting like Brooke needed to go.

***Killer Bass Group Two***

"Brooke?" Clarisa says.

"I have to use the bathroom, can you wait right here?" Clarisa asks.

"Sure!" Brooke says.

"I'll be right here." Clarisa says as she looks over at Carlie and winks.

"Oh!" Carlie says. "I have to use the bathroom too! I'll be right back."

"Ok…" Brooke says. "I'll wait here!"

Clarisa and Carlie walk into a wooded area and ran away walking straight for the camp, what they didn't know, was Brooke didn't have a map.

***Screaming Gophers***

"We made it!" Lana says. "Yay!"

"Yep, now we have to work on getting food!" Yoshi says.

"Ok, anyone know how to fish? Or how to hunt?" Kazu asks.

"I can try to catch fish!" Deylanie says.

"Ok, you do that. Can anyone else fish?" Feli says. "I can try."

"We need to have some stay here and set up the tents, some fish, and some gather berries!"

They get into there different groups and set off to start.

***Killer Bass: Carlie and Clarisa***

"Now that we are alone…" Clarisa says. "Do you want an alliance?"

"Yes." Carlie says. "Have anyone else?"

"I have John, Zach, MeiMei, and me, and now you." Clarisa says.

"No!" Carlie says. "You don't have me, I have you!"

"Whatever, we are in this alliance together." Clarisa says.

***Killer Bass: Brooke***

Brooke starts to worry about them so she goes to look, she finds them gone.

"What?" Brooke shouts.

***Confessionals***

Brooke- They left me without a map or anything! I don't know where we are!

Clarisa- If this week goes down; it's Brooke who gets the boot. She's the one that "left us."

***Screaming Gophers: Fishing***

Feli, Deylanie, Ben, Daniel, Hill, Caleb, and Ty are in the fishing group.

"Ok, we are here at a river, but how do we catch the fish?" Feli asks.

"Oh! That's easy!" Deylanie says. She gets into the water stands there for half a minute, then randomly grabs into the water and pulls a fish out.

"Wow!" Ty says. "Nice!"

"Cool hat trick." Caleb says.

"Thanks!" Deylanie says. "You guys just stand there and catch, I've got it!"

Deylanie starts throwing fish out about every fifteen seconds.

"Only get like fifteen, we are only here for one night!" Ty says.

"Do you want to eat Chef's disgusting food when we get back?" Deylanie says. "Let's take more."

***Confessionals***

Caleb- Deylanie might be crazy, but she's crazy in a good way, she might make a good alliance member.

Deylanie- I was taught how to do that in my girl scouts troop! My instructer was there for that one trip, till she got arrested. My parents said that she was abusive, but I think that she only threw me down stairs.

***Killer Bass: Main Group***

"Here we are!" Derreck says.

"Great!" Kris says. "If we set up the tents we can get a early sleep and wake up early tomorrow and get back earlier than the others.

The Killer Bass sent up their tents and go to sleep, with just V and Fire staying up.

"We are here!" Clarisa says.

"Quiet!" Fire whispers. "The others are sleeping."

"Really?" Carlie says. "It's only nine."

"We are going to sleep early to wake up early." V says.

"Oh." Clarisa says.

"Wait." Fire says.

"What?" Carlie says.

"Nothing, have a nice sleep." V says giving Fire the eye.

"Whatever." Clarisa says.

***Screaming Gophers: Tents***

Jared, Sara, Jen, Denni, Ariel, Kazu, and Alec are the people who were going to set up the tents.

"We are done!" Jared says. "Good job!"

"Yay!" Ariel says. "I'm going to sleep."

"Yea, if your tired them you should." Jared says. "More energy till tomorrow."

"We are back with forty fish!" Ty shouts.

"What?" Jared says. "You did what?"

"We have forty fish all because of Deylanie." Ty says. "She reaches into the river and grabs the fish with her bare hands!"

"That's so cool!" Denni says.

"Yea…. Nice job, I guess." Sara says.

"Thanks!" Deylanie says. "It wasn't that hard."

***Confessionals***

Brooke- I was just walking around waiting, till during the night I found this cave and spent the night there. When I wake up there were bears all around me!

***Killer Bass***

It's morning now and they are already leaving the campsite at eight in the morning.

"We should be back in an hour if we walk, but if we run, we could be back at half of that." Maddie says. "I say we run, I think I smelled fish cooking last night!"

"I did too!" MeiMei says. "I think that Chef is cooking something good for later!"

"Let's go run!" Chase says.

The team takes off.

***Screaming Gophers***

"I didn't sleep a wink all night!" Taelyn says. "I ate too many fish."

"You didn't even eat any fish!" Sara says. "You said that it would be mean to animals."

"We need to go it's ten already, the other team is most likely up already." Jared says. "Let's move out!"

"YAY!" Taelyn screams.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- We are idiots.

Sara- I didn't think that Clarisa and Carlie are that stupid.

***At Lodge***

"Looks like I see the Killer Bass!" Chef says.

"We are first!" Clarisa shouts.

"Wait!" Chris says. "Where's Brooke?"

"What?" Violet-Ann says. "Ask Clarisa and Carlie."

"Where's Brooke?" Siri asks.

"She run off from us when we were walking to camp, we tried to find her." She says tearing up.

"Clarisa it's not your fault." Zach says. "Don't cry, that's annoying."

"And here's the Screaming Gophers!" Chris says. "The real winners!"

"What?" Lexis says. "We win? No way!"

"The Killer Bass are missing Brooke so, you win!" Chris says.

"Haha!" Panda says.

"Safe!" Yoshi says.

Brooke comes running up. "What happened last night Clarisa? You left me after you said you had to use the bathroom."

"Yea, so that's the excuse you are going to use after running away last night!"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke says. "Last night when I stayed back with you, you and Carlie said you had to use the bathroom and I was sitting there for like an hour! I checked and you were gone!"

"That's not what happened you liar!" Brooke says.

***Confessionals***

Brooke- What is she talking about?

Sara- Clarisa you little devil, smart though.

Clarisa- Hahaha!

Lexis- Who's right?

Jared- What did Clarisa or Brooke do?

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, the only people with votes are Clarisa and Brooke." Chris says. "Congrats everyone else, your safe."

"Really people?" Brooke says. "You believed that?"

"The final person safe with a vote of eight and fifteen, the final person safe is… Clarisa." Chris says. "I'm sorry Brooke it's time for you to go."

"I can't believe that you people are stupid enough to believe her!" Brooke says. "Whatever, I'm out."

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- One less crazy.

Brooke- Clarisa is going to think she rules the game.

Violet-Ann- It was Clarisa, she was lying.

Jared- Clarisa the liar.

***At Dock***

You see Brooke getting into the boat and the boat driving away.

"That's all for this episode of Total Drama ReCall!" Chris says. "I'll see you next time!"

**Votes-**

**Clarisa-8**

**Brooke-15 (Out)**

**55****th****- Sammie Johnston, from RainbowCloudArt**

**54****th****- Henry Manor, from Sexxy Malfoy**

**53****rd****- Richard Brown, from RainbowCloudArt**

**52****nd****- Ronnoc Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**51****st****- Matthew Mitchell, from Helmet798**

**50****th****- Emma Sorensen, from zoopzoop **

**49****th****- Eternity Bloom, from SilentScreaming1944**

**48****th****- Jason Sandow, from Goddess of Macabre **

**47****th****- Brooke Rivers, from ScreamingSilent1944**

**Alec Khan, from xXDevilOfLoveXx **

**Alice Jones, from Yonna9queen**

**April Rios, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Ariel Fay, from Tofu Baby**

**Ben Tickerling, from Tofu Baby**

**Caleb Matthews, from mouse80**

**Cam Daniels, from DemiGodLover**

**Carlie Matthews, from mouse80**

**Chase Clark, from LuckyLaptops**

**Clarisa Rayburn, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Connor Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**Daniel Vladimirescu, from TheOsbidianHero**

**Denni Lexington, from DemiGodLover**

**Derreck Olson, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Deylanie Valenzia, from Coderrafan4**

**Drake Montgomery, from SexxyMalfoy**

**Echo Crawford, from mouse80**

**Feli Hime, from ****Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Fire Redwood, from dramageek3**

**Hill James, from Unknown Cupcake**

**IeShia Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jane Ming, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jared Ashby, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Jen Alkin, from FunnyBunny789**

**Jerome Smith, from Helmet798**

**John Clark, from RainbowCloudArt**

**Kazu Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Kris Furr, from Tofu Baby**

**Lana Wulf, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lexis Flores, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lola Ming, from ****Kunnaki**

**Maddie Bennent, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Mei Mei Xiang, from Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Pablo Barata, from Helmet798**

**Panda Wang, from Tofu Baby**

**Reece Larson, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Ross Shay, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Sara Simi, from DxCfanlover**

**Siri Fallon, from Tofu Baby**

**Taelyn Moore, from Lorelee13**

**Toshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Ty Williams, from dramageek3**

**V Valentine, from ****Kirei-Tsuki**

**Violet-Ann Marcus, from Queen of the Type Writers**

**Yoshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Zach Smith, from zquest**

I hope you like this chapter! I liked writing it! Can't wait for more! PLEASE COMMENT! Sorry to SilentScreaming1944 I had to eliminate Brooke. See u soon.

**COMMENT QUESTIONS:**

**When should I have an AfterMath?**

**When should I have a BringBack?**

**Should I let you choose who comes back?**

**What do you think about Clarisa?**

**What should the next CHALLENGE be?**

**STORIES TO LOOK AT:**

**Total Drama Ocean**

**Total Drama Viewers Decide**

**Total Drama Horror**

**Total Drama reBoot**

**~Jackels~**


	5. C5 Aftermath One

**This will be the fifth chapter! Sorry for the slow down, but since I did that, I will be able to update more now. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Also I had to skip the Fear Factor because not enough people sent in the people's fears.**

"Welcome to Total Drama: The Aftermath," Bridgette says. "I'm here with all of the former Total Drama cast, and also the eliminated contestants from this season."

"Right now we have Sammie, Henry, Richard, Ronnoc, Matthew, Emma, Eternity, Jason, and Brooke all waiting in the back for an interview!" Geoff says.

"Why are we here?" Eva asks. "We were in past seasons and you now have like fifty more contestants, why are we here?"

"If Geoff and I have to be here, then you will have to be here too." Bridgette says.

"Wow, thanks." Heather says. "I was going to go get a manicure."

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay says. "You totally need one too!"

"Shut up Linds-iot!" Heather says.

"Heather, we all hate you… if you want to die keep talking." LeShawna says. "We all want to kill you."

"Fine!" Heather says, "I didn't want to be here! I was told that I could get into the game for a million again!"

"That's what I was told too!" Courtney says from behind.

"Well… we don't know anything about that, sorry." Geoff says. "Now for our first interview! Please welcome Sammie!

Sammie walks out and sits and looks up. "Why am I here? I was eliminated on the first episode! I have nothing to say!"

"Me and Geoff were the first ones out in TDA and we still had to show up." Bridgette says.

"Yea, but that was a game with sixteen people, this one has fifty-five!" Sammie says. "I don't need to be here!"

"Let's calm down and let us ask the questions and you can be on your way!" Geoff says.

"Fine!" Sammie says.

"You said that you knew John and Richard. Do you think that's the reason that you were eliminated?" Bridgette asks.

"Yes, I do. They thought that we would work together, but I hate Richard and wanted him out more than anyone!" Sammie says. "And John was on the other team, I could have worked with him till the merge or team switch."

"Maybe you should have said anything about knowing them then." Geoff says.

"I guess not. I wish I was still in. I would love to kick Clarisa's ass!" Sammie says. "If you have been watching she's the person that is taking control of the Killer Bass! The reason that they are losing!"

"Wow, slow down." Geoff says. "Your saying that you think that Clarisa's the reason that the Killer Bass are losing?"

"Yea! She is always trying to make people her allies and ends up losing. Like with Brooke!" Sammie explains.

"Sammie, who do you think will win at this point?" Bridgette says.

"Wow! That's like, we still have like fifty people left!" Sammie says. "But if I must choose, I choose John, he's good at gathering information, has many talents, I think that he will do good."

"Ok! Great!" Geoff says. "Now this might be a surprise, but right now you get to help choose the winner of the next challenge. We are going to ask each of the eliminated contestants which team should win, and the votes will be tallied and whichever team has the most votes to win, will have immunity, the losing team will have to send home two people."

"Oh, can I have some time to think about this?" Sammie says.

"Yea, sure." Geoff says. "Because here's our next guest! One of the only gay people on the show, Henry!"

"Hi!" Henry says. "Hi!"

"Henry, quick question… Why are you gay?" Geoff says curiously.

"Because I like guys, not girls." Henry says.

"I just don't get it!" Geoff says.

"Ok, real questions!" Bridgette says. "Why do you think you were eliminated"

"Because I'm gay, and me and Drake might have screwed each other on the way over here." Henry says.

"Bridgette… you can take care of this interview, I can't stand it." Geoff says.

"Ok, Who do you think will win." Bridgette asks.

"Defiantly Clarisa!" Henry says. "She might be a witch, but she's still got a good chance."

"You do know that the game has started and there most likely will be chances to get back in right?" Bridgette asks.

"Of course and I will do it to win!" Henry says. "People think that I'm just there to show off the gay world, I'm not! I want to win. But showing off the gay world to ungay people is funny too."

"Thanks Henry, we will ask for your vote on the immunity challenge later." Bridgette says.

Henry walks over to the Peanut Gallery, he sits by Trent who scoots away.

"Geoff! You can come out now! We have to have our next guest, who isn't gay… we think. It's Richard!" Bridgette says.

"I don't wanna be here! I was voted out! I'm not going back! I want to leave!" Richard says. He out of no where takes off like a jet and runs away.

"Looks like he is done with the game." Bridgette says. Sammie jumps out quick to follow Richard. "Looks like they might be more than just haters… What do they have to hid?"

"Anyways…" Geoff says. "Please welcome Ronnoc."

Ronnoc doesn't come out.

"Ronnoc?" Bridgette says.

"He not here!" Scott says. "Move on with the show!"

"Ok, where is he?" Geoff ask one of the producers.

"He left this morning for donuts and never came back." A Stage Worker says.

"Well that's great! Let's all get donuts and not come back!" Duncan says. "That's a great idea!"

"Duncan! Scott! Sit down now!" Courtney shouts.

"Our next guest is… Matthew!" Bridgette says. "He is still here?"

"Yep!" Matthew says. "Right here!"

"Thank you so much!" Geoff says. "We only have a few questions, first, You were eliminated because of your love of music, do you think that there was anyway that could help?"

"Yes, I do." Matthew says. "You would have a great time with me! I would play guitar or violin, piano. I would win in the talents or a music type challenge. I would really help in the third or second season challenges."

"Do you think that if you stayed you would have become famous with your music?" Bridgette asks. "It didn't happen to Trent."

"Yes, I can play piano, harmonica, guitar, and violin. I can sing and I would wow the crowd with my powers." Matthew says.

"Ok, thank you Matthew, we will get your vote on the challenge in a little while." Geoff says. "But right now we have special footage from Total Drama Island! Apparently Ross and Lexis have been having a little something! We were sent this film."

***Film of Dock at Island***

Ross and Lexis are sitting on the dock late at night watch the tide and talk.

"I hate being here, this was the place that I was a slave, and I still feel like on now that I'm back." Ross says.

"I remember having to choose between this and staying home, the more I think, the more I think that the money isn't worth it." Lexis says.

"But, what are we going to do! Just sit here and not swim?" Ross says jumping in.

"Wait for me!" Lexis says as she gets in. "It's cold!"

"Let me warm you up." Ross says and raps his arms around Lexis.

"Ross, you are so sweet." Lexis says.

"I know." And he kisses her.

***Back at Total Drama Aftermath***

"Wow! Looks like Ross has a showmance!" Geoff says.

"I didn't see that happening!" Bridgette says. "When I was there for my cameo in season four, he was just like Noah except hot."

"Really?" Geoff says.

"He's my cousin!" Noah says.

"Oh… that makes a lot of since on the attitude. But not the good looks." Bridgette says.

"His dad was a nerd, but his mom was a super model." Noah says.

"That explains." Bridgette says. "And right now we will have another guest… Emma."

"Hi!" Emma says. She walks over, but trips on her own legs and falls to the ground. "I'm ok!"

"So, Emma what got you out?" Geoff says.

"It was Clarisa I think, they saw that I was klutz and decided that I needed to go." Emma says.

"Do you think that it was for the best?" Bridgette says. "I mean, you are a klutz."

"Well… maybe, but I really wanted to stay. I wanted to win. I was a klutz, but in some challenges it might help." Emma says

"That's true!" Geoff says. "Owen in the first challenge of Total Drama Action!"

"Oh yea, I ate all the plastic food!" Owen says. "That was weird."

"Thanks Emma for that!" Bridgette says. "Next we have Jason because Eternity doesn't talk."

The camera goes to Eternity and she smiles and looks down.

"I don't want to be here! I have the money! I'm going to sue you to pieces!" Jason says. "Let me leave or I'm going to sue you!"

"Fine Jason we can't make you talk, but you do have to be here for the rest of the episode." Geoff says.

"What about Richard and Sammie?" Jason says.

"They are still here in the green room." Bridgette says.

"Fine! But I'm leaving." Jason says and leaves to get food off stage.

"Ok… next we have Brooke our last guest of the day!" Bridgette says. "Brooke?"

"I'm here! Talking to Ruko my dragon!" Brooke says. "Say hi Ruko."

After some time, "Ok Ruko's tired." Bridgette says. "Now, do you hate Clarisa for what she did?"

"Duh! She the reason I was eliminated! Her and Carlie left me in the woods! They were planning it!" Brooke says.

"Well… you were a little weird." Geoff says.

"I know that I was weird!" Brooke says. "But I didn't leave my teammates in the woods with no one!"

"Ok thanks Brooke time for the votes. We tracked down all the eliminated contestants for there vote." Geoff says.

***Confessionals***

Sammie- Killer Bass for the win. Go John!

Henry- Screaming Gophers for the win. Drake needs this win! They will send him home just like me!

Richard- Killer Bass.

Ronnoc- Screaming Gophers, I'm not letting Connor beat me too bad.

Matthew- I really don't know so…Killer Bass.

Emma- Screaming Gophers, Clarisa isn't on that team.

Eternity- *Held up a sign that said Screaming Gophers*

Jason- Killer Bass.

Brooke- Screaming Gophers, I will not help Clarisa and Carlie!

***End of Confessionals***

"Those are the votes and we will see you next time on Total Drama Aftermath." Bridgette says.

**~Jackels**


	6. C6 Choosing Favorites

**Hey! This is the sixth chapter! I hope that you like it! **

"Last time on Total Drama ReCall," Chris says. "We had our first ever Aftermath hosted by Bridgette and Geoff with the previous contestants there! They interviewed the eliminated contestants and then they got to choose which team gets to have the immunity and which one goes to elimination. Right now, lets find out what's going to happen on Total Drama ReCall!"

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- I was hoping that this was going to be an easy episode. I am tired of having to try to win this!

Jared- I have been worried about this. I think people are going to start to compare me to Justin. I am nothing like him. I know I'm hot, but I don't excess about it!

***In Lodge***

"Ok contestants," Chris says. "We asked the eliminated contestants to vote on which team should win. They will choose the winner. Tonight we will show the votes."

"What do we do for the day?" Lexis asks.

"You have the day off." Chris says.

"What really?" Reece asks.

"Yep, they told us not to give you anything yet." Chef says. "Get over it."

"So we can do whatever we want?" John says.

"Correct for the last time. Good-bye." Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Clarisa- A full day off. Time for my time to start.

Lexis- If you don't know, me and Ross are having a little showmance. I was just surprised by the kiss and I don't know what to do.

Ross- What was I thinking! Me and Lexis! In these shows the only was that relationships last are if you are Bridgette and Geoff, the kissers and never care about anything.

***At Killer Bass Girls***

Ross knocks on the girls cabins with flowers. Jane comes to the door.

"Well, thanks for the flowers!" Jane says. "They will need some water. I'll get Lexis."

"Wait… how do you know about Lexis and I?" Ross asks.

"Come on! The late night lake night." Jane says. "It was obvious to everyone by this morning when you gave her a muffin."

"Wow, someone's observant." Ross says.

"Thanks, I'll get Lexis." Jane says. "Lexis! You have a date and flowers!"

"Well, Ross!" Lexis says. "Why are you here?"

"I have a surprise." Ross says.

"Well, ok." Lexis says. "Do I need anything?"

"No just close your eyes and take my hand." Ross says.

***At Dock***

Daniel, Jared, and Alec had become close friends and were making an even smaller alliance.

"Anyone seen the ladies lately?" Alec says. "I think that they are trying to get us to get a lady this season!"

"Ross and Lexis are now a item." Daniel says. "It was a fast one too. One night at the dock and boom."

"It's very weird, I was surprised it was that fast. Then again think about Mike and Zoey. That was fast." Jared says.

"True." Daniel says. "This is like _The Bachelor_!"

***At Lodge***

All that was left was Clarisa, MeiMei, Carlie, John, and Zach.

"We need Fire and Reece gone." Clarisa says. "They are bad news. They are like Eva, Jo, that kind of people."

"Anyone else?" MeiMei asks.

"Yea," Zach says. "I think that we might have a problem with the four brothers here. I mean we have two and the other team has two. But still. If they make merge, they will make an alliance together. They need to be gone by merge."

"Anyone else?" Carlie asks. "But listen, I will not let our team lose on purpose! Courtney was trying to get Gwen out. But we are not going to do that under any chance!"

"Yes, we can't let that happen! If our own team wants to lose. We will, and then none of us will make it to the merge." John says.

***Confessionals***

MeiMei- I have a strong part in this. I really think that this alliance can win.

Clarisa- I never wanted to work with anyone but Carlie and Caleb. I don't care about MeiMei, John, and Zach.

Carlie- I hate MeiMei.

***In Killer Bass Girls Cabin***

"Wait, so you are from the United Kingdom" Violet-Ann says.

"Yes," Maddie says. "I have two brother Danny and Mark. They are amazing."

"I have a younger sibling, after they came along I had no attention of my family." Violet-Ann says. "I felt so bad, but what can I do about it?"

"You are nice and sweet. But a new baby is something very big and they are needy." Maddie says. "But now, the game. I think that Clarisa and Carlie are working together and I really think that they need to go."

"They are together! I went with Alice to get some food, they were in the lodge planning on who should be eliminated." Violet-Ann says.

"They need to go if we lose." Maddie says.

***Confessionals***

Maddie- Me and Violet-Ann have really been friendish to each other, I really think that I can trust her.

Violet-Ann- Maddie is amazing! She listens and even replies to what I think, bad or good. I tested her! I ask how I looked in a dress that I got from my friend. She said it made me look like a stripper, and guess what! She was a stripper!

***In Screaming Gophers Girls Cabin***

Denni, Feli, Ariel, and Jen are all talking about targets on there team.

"I think that Ross and Lexis will not be a worring thing. Ross might have been a intern, but he doesn't really want to get revenge on Chris so bad to hurt us." Denni says.

"What about Daniel?" Ariel asks.

"We will need him till the merge." Jen says. "He's an ally to the team."

"Then there is Kazu and Yoshi." Feli says. "They are brother which means alliance unless they are like the Thor and Luki problem in the Marvel characters."

"They need to go." Jen says.

***In Screaming Gophers Boys Cabin***

Echo is standing out with Daniel showing her a magic trick. He takes a coin a makes it disappear, then takes a necklace and crushes it with his hands, then pulls out the coin.

"How do you do that?" Echo asks. "That's cool!"

"Magicians Secret." Daniel says smiling.

"Listen, would you like to… um… after this game is over… get some coffee?" Echo asks.

"Echo!" Daniel exclaims blushing. "Why do we have to wait till the game is over?"

"Well, I guess we don't have to… but the relationships are always ruined on these shows." Echo says.

"Then we have still have a chance." Daniel says.

***Confessionals***

Daniel- I like Echo, she's adventurous and very spontaneous. But, relationships are hard in this game.

Echo- Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me! It's the sixth episode! I can't have a relationship now! If I do then I will lose! The only relationship that won was Owen and Izzy! And they were crazy!

***In Forest***

The Shimazu's are in the forest with no one else.

"What do we do?" Toshi says. "We are on different teams. How will we make it on the different sides."

"We will have to!" IeShisa says. "If we make merge we will have the biggest and longest lasting alliance in Total Drama history! We will make the finals!"

***At Campfire***

Lola and Jane are practicing there circus acts with Alice just watching when Drake comes by.

"Drake!" Alice says. "Can I talk to you? You are gay right?"

"Yea, why… I think more bi, but yea." Drake says.

"Well, how is it, to be gay? Is it the same feelings, just to someone else or what?" Alice says with Jane and Lola stopping.

"It's the same feelings, just um… towards someone else. It was weird, at a camp me and Henry went to, it was a strict girl, boy policy. The boys in there cabins, girls in there's. Well, me and Henry were in the same cabin and started to have foreplay. When we were nude and ready and we started. The dean walked in to say it was time for dinner. He looked at us and smiled. He took off his clothes and joined in the fun. That was the best sex never."

"So the same." Alice says.

"Yes."

***Confessionals***

Drake- Best sex ever.

Alice- I just wanted to know.

Lola- Weird.

***At Stage***

"It's time to know what team won!" Chris says. "First let's see Sammie's vote."

Sammie shows up on the screen and says. "Killer Bass for the win. Go John!"

"One vote for the Killer Bass!" Chris says. "Now the next person is Henry, he's vote is obvious."

Henry- Screaming Gophers for the win. Drake needs this win! They will send him home just like me!

"Looks like it's tied at one!" Chris says. "Let's just see the rest of the votes. I was in the middle of Guntucky!"

Richard- Killer Bass.

Ronnoc- Screaming Gophers, I'm not letting Connor beat me too bad.

Matthew- I really don't know so…Killer Bass.

Emma- Screaming Gophers, Clarisa isn't on that team.

Eternity- *Held up a sign that said Screaming Gophers*

Jason- Killer Bass.

Brooke- Screaming Gophers, I will not help Clarisa and Carlie!

"With a vote of five-four, looks like the Killer Bass will have there third loss." Chris says.

***At Lodge***

Clarisa, MeiMei, Carlie, John, and Zach were all there talking about who to vote for.

"I say we need to go for one of the Shimazu's. IeShisa or Toshi." Clarisa says. "I say IeShisa, he's younger and smaller."

"Fine with me, I'll tell everyone I trust." Zach says.

***At Killer Bass Girl Cabin***

V, Alice, April, and Fire all meet.

"Zach told me to vote for IeShisa, but that would make Toshi mad." Alice says.

"I think that we go for Zach then, it's a bad idea to go for them yet." Fire says. "An angry brother is bad."

***At Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to this Elimination Ceremony," Chris says. "Where one or more of you will be eliminated. Safe with no votes are Alice, Reece, Jane, V, Maddie, Violet-Ann, April, Carlie, Toshi, John, Connor, MeiMei, and Kris."

They all go up and stood at the fire.

"Also safe with one vote are Chase, Cam, Derreck, and Pablo." Chris says.

The boys got up and joined the rest.

"Safe with two votes is Fire or Ashley." Chris says. "Bottom Four are Clarisa, Siri, IeShisa, and Zach."

"What?" Zach says. "Huh?"

"Safe with three are Clarisa and Siri." Chris says. "Bottom Two are IeShisa and Zach."

"How?" Zach says.

"Now," Chris says. "We have a problem, there was a tie. And this season, if we have a tie, both of the contestants are eliminated. So… Zach and IeShisa are now eliminated, please get on the boat and leave."

"What?" Zach says. "How was I eliminated?"

"Listen closely," Fire says. "You got more votes than anyone else, or tied for the most. That means the most people want you out. So you are out."

"Fine!" Zach says.

IeShisa looks at Toshi, but Toshi wouldn't look him in the eye. IeShisa looks at the ground and leaves.

Zach leaves and gets on the boat.

***At Dock***

You see the boat with IeShisa and Zach leave and in the background you see Echo and Daniel on one side of the dock with Ross and Lexis on the other side of the dock. Both having a great time.

"That's all for this episode!" Chris says. "What happened with IeShisa and Toshi? What will happen with our new couples? Can Clarisa's alliance stand? Find out next time on Total Drama ReCall!"

**Votes-**

**Chase-1**

**Cam-1**

**Derreck-1**

**Pablo-1**

**Clarisa-3**

**Siri-3**

**Zach-5 (Out)**

**IeShisa-5 (Out)**

**55****th****- Sammie Johnston, from RainbowCloudArt**

**54****th****- Henry Manor, from Sexxy Malfoy**

**53****rd****- Richard Brown, from RainbowCloudArt**

**52****nd****- Ronnoc Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**51****st****- Matthew Mitchell, from Helmet798**

**50****th****- Emma Sorensen, from zoopzoop **

**49****th****- Eternity Bloom, from SilentScreaming1944**

**48****th****- Jason Sandow, from Goddess of Macabre **

**47****th****- Brooke Rivers, from ScreamingSilent1944**

**46****th****- IeShia Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**45****th****- Zach Smith, from zquest**

**Alec Khan, from xXDevilOfLoveXx **

**Alice Jones, from Yonna9queen**

**April Rios, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Ariel Fay, from Tofu Baby**

**Ben Tickerling, from Tofu Baby**

**Caleb Matthews, from mouse80**

**Cam Daniels, from DemiGodLover**

**Carlie Matthews, from mouse80**

**Chase Clark, from LuckyLaptops**

**Clarisa Rayburn, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Connor Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**Daniel Vladimirescu, from TheOsbidianHero**

**Denni Lexington, from DemiGodLover**

**Derreck Olson, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Deylanie Valenzia, from Coderrafan4**

**Drake Montgomery, from SexxyMalfoy**

**Echo Crawford, from mouse80**

**Feli Hime, from ****Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Fire Redwood, from dramageek3**

**Hill James, from Unknown Cupcake**

**Jane Ming, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jared Ashby, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Jen Alkin, from FunnyBunny789**

**Jerome Smith, from Helmet798**

**John Clark, from RainbowCloudArt**

**Kazu Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Kris Furr, from Tofu Baby**

**Lana Wulf, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lexis Flores, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lola Ming, from ****Kunnaki**

**Maddie Bennent, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Mei Mei Xiang, from Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Pablo Barata, from Helmet798**

**Panda Wang, from Tofu Baby**

**Reece Larson, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Ross Shay, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Sara Simi, from DxCfanlover**

**Siri Fallon, from Tofu Baby**

**Taelyn Moore, from Lorelee13**

**Toshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**Ty Williams, from dramageek3**

**V Valentine, from ****Kirei-Tsuki**

**Violet-Ann Marcus, from Queen of the Type Writers**

**Yoshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**I hope that you like this chapter! Cant' wait for your feedback! I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! Can't wait for more! Also can someone ask what happened to Total Drama Ocean by mouse80? I want to see what happens to my character AKA Jared.**

**~Jackels**


	7. C7 Don't Be The Hunted

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Can't wait for this! Please review.**

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris says. "All the alliances was trying to choose who to go, Ross and Lexis went on a picnic together with Daniel and Echo sharing a little moment. In the end, the eliminated contestants chose the Killer Bass to go to the Elimination Ceremony with IeShia and Zach being eliminated."

***Confessionals***

John- How did Zach go home? I thought that Clarisa and Carlie were trying to save us. I thought that they had our backs.

Clarisa- I didn't know that Zach was going, and I really didn't care. I wanted some back up so that I could have votes, he would have been gone before the merge anyway.

Echo- I like Daniel, but I'm not ready. I think I'm going to have to turn him down.

***At Lodge***

"This challenge is the deer challenge! I loved this one! In thirty minutes the deer will go in. In an hour, the hunters will enter." Chris says. "The team with the last deer left, wins."

"Who's what?" Hill asks.

"Hunters for Killer Bass are Fire, Carlie, Maddie, Siri, Cam, Kris, and Toshi. Dears for Killer Bass are Alice, Reece, Jane, V, Violet-Ann, April, Connor, MeiMei, Chase, Derreck, and Pablo."

"I can't wait for this!" Echo says.

"Hunters for Screaming Gophers," Chris says. "Taelyn, Lola, Deylanie, Alec, Caleb, Drake, and Ty. Deers are Sara, Jen, Feli, Hill, Lana, Kazu, Jared, Ben, Daniel, Ross and Daniel."

"Wait, what about me and the others?" Denni says.

"Since you guess have five extra, Denni, Toshi, Jerome, Ariel, and Lexis will be sitting out on this challenge." Chris says. "When you are hit, you are out of the game! New rule!"

***Confessionals***

Daniel- I am getting this weird vibe from Echo, she won't talk to me… did I do something wrong?

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

"Plans?" Alec asks.

"I am going on my own. I think that I should do that I can get more people that way." Ty says. "See you!"

"Wait!" Taelyn shouts. But Ty was gone.

"I'll go with Deylanie." Lola says.

Deylanie looked down and frowned… she wasn't liking Lola that much. "Sure…"

"Then I can go with Caleb." Drake says.

"What?" Caleb says. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, why not." Drake says.

"Sure, um… whatever." Caleb says.

***Confessionals***

Caleb- I'm planning that Drake feels safe, and then he's gone. Gays never last long at TV shows, except when Gary got to finals in Big Brother Canada, and that was because he came back.

Drake- I have the feeling that Caleb if afraid of gays.

Alec- Can't Ty help!

***Killer Bass Hunters***

"We all should stay together." Fire says. "The deer will split up, we can overwhelm them if we stay together."

"But we won't cover as much land." Siri says. "We need to cover more land to get them."

"Ok, two groups but that's it!" Fire says. "We need to cover land."

"Me, Carlie, and Kris." Siri says. "Fire, Maddie, Cam, and Toshi."

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

Lola, Deylanie, and Taelyn all go off together to hunt which leaves Alec, Drake, and Caleb.

"Listen, I'm just going to hunt by myself if that's ok?" Caleb says. "I don't really want to…"

"Stop!" Drake says. "There is a snake right behind you."

Drake reaches up and gets in with a stick and throws it into a bush.

"Wow, thanks." Caleb says.

***Confessionals***

Caleb- I have a confession to make… I'm not that fond of gays. So when Drake and Henry showed up… I got a little freaked out.

Drake- Haha! Caleb is a homophobia! I am going to love this!

***Killer Bass Hunters***

Siri, Carlie, and Kris are together.

"Look," Kris says. "There's Jen and Feli!"

Siri pulls up his gun to make the kill when Toshi talks out from the trees nearby and the girls see him and run.

"What was that," Carlie says. "We had them!"

"Wait." Toshi says.

They see Maddie, Cam, and Fire all jump out of the trees close to where Jen and Feli were and shot them.

"Well, nicely done." Kris says. "We need to move on."

***Confessionals***

Carlie- I really don't understand why Maddie and Fire's group showed up… do they think that we can't do it ourselves?

Maddie- As if they can get them! They were as loud as a fat pig!

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

Drake, Caleb, and Alec talk straight into Alice, Reece, V, Jane, and April.

Drake sets his sights and…

Ty jumps out and screams and shoots only once and gets Jane.

"Dang it!" Jane shouts as she treads away.

"Ty!" Alec says. "What was that! We could have gotten at least three of them!"

"Too bad." Ty says as he runs away.

"I'll get you!" Alec screams.

***Confessionals***

Alec- Ty was an idiot! We could have saved our team time and gotten at least three of them if not all five!

Ty- I was just trying to do my best, that's all you can ask.

Jane- I feel like the idiot that was the first one shot.

***Killer Bass Hunters***

They see a massive group of the deer and begin to plan an attack.

"We need to have people on each side." Fire says.

"Ok, so I'll take the left." Toshi says. "Maddie take right, and Cam take the back. Fire you take straight on."

"Sounds like a plan," Maddie says.

When ready Fire being to shot after giving the signal and everyone joins in the panic. There was Gophers running everywhere looking for somewhere safe to hid, but all exits where closed.

"Where go!" Maddie shouts out as they walk out to see who they got.

Lana, Kazu, Jared, Ben, Panda, and Sara were all hit with shots.

"Yay!" Cam shouts. "We did it!"

"Oh yay!" Maddie shouts.

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

They walk upon nothing after nothing for the past hour, then they see Hill.

"Hey! Hill! Where's everyone else?" Taelyn shouts.

"Most of our team just got taken, they were all together like idiots." Hill says.

"Who's left?" Deylanie asks.

"Only me, Ross, and Daniel." Hill says. "But the other team has only lost one."

"This sucks." Lola says. "Let's get someone!"

As soon as they leave they see MeiMei, Chase, and Derreck all together just playing card.

***Confessionals***

Lola- Were we really doing that bad?

MeiMei- So far, they haven't found but one person, I was giving up, if they want me, they can have me.

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

Lola, Deylanie, and Taelyn all shot at once and got all three.

"Yes!" Deylanie says. "Finally!"

"It worked!" Taelyn shouts.

"Well… I gave up, I could hear you from about a half-mile, away." MeiMei says.

"Oh, well… um…" Taelyn says.

"Next time try to be quiet… by the way, you are going to lose." Chase says.

***Confessionals***

Taelyn- It was so hopeless I wanted to give up.

Chase- Haha!

***Killer Bass Hunters***

Carlie, Siri, and Kris see Ross at the edge of the forest talking to Lexis who giggled at everything he said.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Lexis says. "You did that?"

Just then Carlie smiles and hits Ross right above the heart to make it hurt.

"No!" Lexis screams. "Someone call the ambulance! He's hurt!"

"Lexis, it's part of the game…" Denni says.

"Right…" Lexis says.

***Confessionals***

Carlie- She's so stupid, it's a game!

Denni- What was that? He should have been hiding!

Ross- I wanted to talk to Lexis, is that a problem.

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

Alec, Caleb, and Drake were running around and everytime they found someone, they would get away, or Ty would show up!

"I say we shot Ty." Drake says. "Say it was an accident."

"I'm down with that." Caleb says.

"Let's go for it," Alec says.

They see Violet-Ann by herself and get ready to shoot, when Ty doesn't show up so they wait a little and after a while, Caleb just shots Violet-Ann.

"Ouch!" She screams.

"Why didn't Ty show up?" Caleb says.

Out of no where they see Ty running away from a grizzly bear and join in the race with Violet-Ann. They run into a old cave and begin to argue.

"How did you get a bear mad?" Alec shouts at him.

"I thought he was a player!" Ty shouts back.

Drake sees some bats that they were making mad. "Guys…"

"How can a huge brown hairy thing not be obvious to be a bear?" Alec shouts.

"Guys…. Stop." Drake says.

"It looked like someone!"

Just then the bats flew off straight towards them.

"Run!" Drake screams.

***Confessionals***

Drake- Really? Why did we hid in a cave?

Alec- He is going home if he lose, I am going to make that a promise.

Violet-Ann- I really shouldn't have gotten stuck with these guys.

***Killer Bass Hunters***

Maddie, Fire, Cam, and Toshi see Daniel and go for him and hits him straight in the head and see Hill running away. Fire takes off after her.

Dodging trees and other things, Fire gets her to the cliff from the first challenge.

"Are you going to jump, or am I going to shoot you?" Fire asks.

Without another word Hill jumps off the cliff and Fire jumps to the ledge and starts shooting after her and hits her once on the head with her last bullet.

"Congrats to the Killer Bass! You have won immunity! All contestants please report to the Main Lodge!" Chris says over a speaker.

***Screaming Gophers Hunters***

Ty, Alec, Drake, Violet-Ann, and Caleb now had a bear and some bats running after them and finally got to the camp ground and into the lodge where everyone was looking weird at them.

"What?" Drake asks.

"Um… why did there a snake around Violet-Ann's neck?" Denni asks.

"Oh, that's why she wanted he to help! She was grabbing onto my shirt!" Ty says.

"Chef please help Ms. Marcus with the snake and it looks like she has a few bites, please take care of those too."

"Screaming Gophers, you have lost, I will see you at the Elimination Ceremony." Chris says.

***Confessionals***

Alec- I don't care about that alliance anymore, it's time for Ty to go.

Ty- I know that Alec will be gunning for me, so… I might be going.

***Screaming Gophers Girl Cabin***

Jen, Feli, Denni, and Ariel were talking about who they were going to vote for.

"I think that Ty messed up too bad today to stay." Feli says.

"I do too." Ariel says. "But Alec freaked out a little bit too much."

"Well, I'm going for Ty as well." Feli says.

"Ok, that's the plan. Ty." Jen says.

***Elimination Ceremony***

"To make this easy and fast, everyone is safe except Ty and Alec." Chris says.

"Well that was already obvious." Sara says.

"Safe with two votes is…." Chris says.

"It's Alec, and I'm out because of my awesomeness. Bye *****es" Ty says.

"Alec, I'm sorry Ty you are eliminated." Chris says. "Good-bye."

***Confessionals***

Alec- Not a surprise, but now I'm wondering who was the other person that voted for me..

Ty- Well, good-bye, I knew that I wouldn't make it far with all these babies as teammates.

***Dock***

You can see Ty getting on the boat and leaving heading to Playa Da Loser.

***Screaming Gopher Girl Cabin***

"Echo?" Daniel says. "Can I talk to you?"

Echo walks out in her white tank top and black yoga pants. "Yea?"

"Do you like me?" Daniel asks.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I don't want a relationship right now. I'm sorry, good-bye." Echo says.

***Dock***

"What will happen between Daniel and Echo, can the alliance between Alec, Jared, Jerome, Pablo, and Daniel stay together? What about Lexis and Ross?" Chris says. "Find out next time on Total Drama: ReCall!"

**Votes-**

**Alec- 2**

**Ty- 22 (Out)**

**55****th****- Sammie Johnston, from RainbowCloudArt**

**54****th****- Henry Manor, from Sexxy Malfoy**

**53****rd****- Richard Brown, from RainbowCloudArt**

**52****nd****- Ronnoc Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**51****st****- Matthew Mitchell, from Helmet798**

**50****th****- Emma Sorensen, from zoopzoop **

**49****th****- Eternity Bloom, from SilentScreaming1944**

**48****th****- Jason Sandow, from Goddess of Macabre **

**47****th****- Brooke Rivers, from ScreamingSilent1944**

**46****th****- IeShia Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**45****th****- Zach Smith, from zquest**

**44****th****- Ty Williams, from dramageek3**

**Alec Khan, from xXDevilOfLoveXx **

**Alice Jones, from Yonna9queen**

**April Rios, from Goddess of Macabre**

**Ariel Fay, from Tofu Baby**

**Ben Tickerling, from Tofu Baby**

**Caleb Matthews, from mouse80**

**Cam Daniels, from DemiGodLover**

**Carlie Matthews, from mouse80**

**Chase Clark, from LuckyLaptops**

**Clarisa Rayburn, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Connor Rogers, from ConnorRonnoc**

**Daniel Vladimirescu, from TheOsbidianHero**

**Denni Lexington, from DemiGodLover**

**Derreck Olson, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Deylanie Valenzia, from Coderrafan4**

**Drake Montgomery, from SexxyMalfoy**

**Echo Crawford, from mouse80**

**Feli Hime, from ****Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Fire Redwood, from dramageek3**

**Hill James, from Unknown Cupcake**

**Jane Ming, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Jared Ashby, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Jen Alkin, from FunnyBunny789**

**Jerome Smith, from Helmet798**

**John Clark, from RainbowCloudArt**

**Kazu Shimazu, from TDI 4 Ever**

**Kris Furr, from Tofu Baby**

**Lana Wulf, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lexis Flores, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Lola Ming, from ****Kunnaki**

**Maddie Bennent, from WhyDoINeedAUsername**

**Mei Mei Xiang, from Kuroiyuki Hime**

**Pablo Barata, from Helmet798**

**Panda Wang, from Tofu Baby**

**Reece Larson, from SilentScreaming1944**

**Ross Shay, from xXDevilOfLoveXx**

**Sara Simi, from DxCfanlover**

**Siri Fallon, from Tofu Baby**

**Taelyn Moore, from Lorelee13**

**Toshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**

**V Valentine, from ****Kirei-Tsuki**

**Violet-Ann Marcus, from Queen of the Type Writers**

**Yoshi Shimazu, from Kunnaki**


End file.
